Mobile devices, especially for example mobile phones, are in general provided with an operating system and application software which are provided together with the mobile device by a manufacturer of the mobile device. Furthermore, the application software of the mobile device may be extended by additional applications which may be downloaded to the mobile device from a corresponding download service. Therefore, a mobile device typically does not allow a user to modify the operating system or the application software which were originally delivered with the mobile device. However, for several reasons it may be useful to allow a user of the mobile device to gain more access to the mobile device, for example for software developers who may need to modify parts of the operating system or the application software during development of new software, for example for debugging the new software. Such an extended access may be also called root access to the mobile device. However, once the root access is granted, the manufacturer of the mobile device has no longer control of the software running on the mobile device. Modifications carried out on the operating system or the application software may lead to a malfunction of the mobile device or may even damage the hardware of the mobile device. Furthermore, modifying the operating system or the application software may be used by an unauthorized invading person, a so-called hacker, to get access to, spy out or modify private or sensitive information of the user of the mobile device.
Therefore, there is need to provide a method for granting a root access to a user of the mobile device avoiding the above described problems.